parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetlag and Disney Beginner Video Taran Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
TheLastDisneyToon and NickyHelp's Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video and Walt Disney Classics "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Cast: *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Harry Potter *John Darling (Peter Pan) as Ron Weasley *Sofia (Sofia the First) as Hermione Granger *Anna and Elsa, Rapunzel, Isabella and Fireside Girls, Star Butterfly, Carrie, Jane Banks, Lucy, Emery Elizabeth Heidi Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi, Jane Darling, Wendy Darling, Alice, Jack and Jill, Jenny Brown, Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris, Jenny Foxworth, Phoebe, Wanda, Keisha, Dorothy Ann, Star Butterfly, Cecilia, Daisy Duck, Snow White and Robyn Starling as Themselves *Mr. Walrus (Alice in Wonderland) as Hagrid *Johnny, Yellow Coach, Five Boxcars, A Tanker, Three Other Boxcars, Flatcar, Mail car, and Caboose. (from The Brave Engineer) as The Hogwarts Express Train Engine and Coaches *Jafar (Aladdin) as Lord Voldemort *Piella Bakewell (Wallace and Gromit: A matter of loaf and death) as Dolores Jane Umbridge *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Albus Dumbledore *and more Gallery Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-268.jpg|Taran as Harry Potter John Darling-0.jpg|John Darling as Ron Weasley Sofia.jpg|Princess Sofia as Hermione Granger 640px-48905.jpg|Johnny the American Legend Engine and Coal Tender Coach..png|Coach 1 Boxcar 1..png|Boxcar 1 2 Boxcar 2..png|Boxcar 2 3 Boxcar 3..png|Boxcar 3 4 Boxcar 4..png|Boxcar 4 5 Boxcar 5..png|Boxcar 5 6 Tanker 1..png|Tanker car 7 Boxcar 6..png|Boxcar 6 8 Boxcar 7..png|Boxcar 7 9 Boxcar 8..png|Boxcar 8 10 Flatcar..png|Flatcar 11 Mail Car..png|Mail Car 12 and Caboose No. 53..png|Caboose No. 53 13 as The Hogwarts Express Train Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg Dorothy Ann.jpg Wanda Li.jpg Jafar.jpg My little pony sonic heroes power hour by tmntrangertime-d5frt8b.png|Characters as The Other Students Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Ginny Weasley Lost Boys.jpg Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg Piella.jpg|Piella Bakewell as Dolores Jane Umbridge (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:NickyHelp Category:TheLastDisneyToon